Lizzie's Surprise
by mandacole
Summary: **UpdaTED** new chap!! Pg13 b/c i wanna b on safe side!!
1. Default Chapter

~Lizzie:NoW and tHeN~  
(i do not own n e thing exept Isac..he mine..all mine!!)  
Daydreaming  
(in ma story the r 16)  
  
~*6:30 am..lizzie wakin up*~  
  
BEEP-BEEP-BEEP  
  
''shut up u freakin thing..*YaWn*...''lizzie said groggily after being woke up by her annoying alarm clock...  
  
"ELIZABETH MCGUIRE...GET UP NOW OR I AM LEAVING WITHOUT YOU!!''Jo..her mom said.  
  
Lizzie got up and walked over to her closet..."MATT!! What did u do to my shirt??'' she yelled after examining a tank top that she had planned to wear..it had somekind of green goo on the back of it..and she knew it was her brothers silly putty!!  
  
''Nothing my dear sister"..matt said in a sweet voice...  
  
''GRR!! matt...MOM..tell matt to leave me alone!!''  
  
''Matt honey..'' Jo yelled from downstairs..''leave your sister alone''  
  
Finally...She decided to go with a cute tank top that was pink and has silver glitter along the bottom...and a pair of black capris with some cute black flip flops that had pink sequences up the sides.  
  
She walked downstairs into the kitchen to a burning smell...  
  
::COUGH...MOM what IS that..COUGH::  
  
''Ohh...dear./.would u mind handing me the fire extiguisher..thank you.."JO said in a calm voice..  
  
''MOM..what happened??''Lizzie asked.  
  
"Ohh...I left my egg casorrole in the oven a wee bit too long!! Here is some money so u can buy your breakfast at school...bye hunny!! Have a great day!!''  
  
''bye mom'' Lizzie said in a stunned voice when her mom gave her a $50.00 bill...her mom obviously took too many aspirins this morning!!  
  
~*~BUS STOP~*~  
  
''oh my gosh you guys, you will never guess wat juss happened..mom gave me FIFTY bucks for BREAKfaST!!''Lizzie said half squealing!!  
  
''Really, WOW..wanna ditch school and go to the mall?'' Miranda asked happilly.  
  
"naa...to many tests taday!!'' Lizzie said as they boarded the bus...  
  
~*1st PerIoD*~ ''Yo LizzA..wat up wit u dis moning?"Ethan said in his..well..accent...  
  
"Hey eThan..do you have a partner for science today?"she asked  
  
"MmMm..wat?? Science?? Ohh!! Ha ha..nope..why?"He asked  
  
"Because we are digesting a frog today...and we need partners and Gordo isnt here..and.."  
  
"sure lizza...by the way..what happeded to Gordon..??''He asked as lizzie was staring at him...  
  
"umm...i think..i think he..umm... he has the flu..umm..."really bad and ..he umm...wont be..back all this..umm..week..."Lizzie whispered as class began  
  
Remembering where gordoREALLY is made her sick to her stomache..see...Friday night Miranda had a party for new years..and gordo and Lizzie got drunk and well...u get the picture..and Gordo's parents didnt know where he was so the drove to mirandas to find loud music and cars parked everywhere..well..they broke up the party and went upstairs to find the two of them in bed...and now gordo is spending a week in military school....  
  
"Lizzie McGuire..will you know explain what i have just said..."Mr.Keller asked..as they whole class was staring at her..she realized she was daydreaming and wasnt paying attention...  
  
"Umm..Mr.Keller..i dont feel so well..may i go to the nurse??"Lizzie asked..panaking that heknew she was lying.. "Very well..but i expect to see yoiu back here tomorrow..."He said..  
  
~*NURSES OFficE*~ "Hello...and wat is wrong with u dear?"the nurse said "I threw up in the restroom..." She said...lyingh more and more... "Ohh..oik..should i get the janitor.." "NO! NO! i took care of it.." She said panaking "ok dear..the phone is over there..just call your mother and take this pass to the office and sign out"the old lady said  
  
~*IN THE CAR*~ "Mom...umm...i am not really sick..well...see...i..umm...i was thin...thinking about...umm...gordo...and i was...umm...asked to explain wat the teacher just said..and i umm...i didnt know..and i umm...paniked..and i lied..and..mom..i am soo sorry!!"Lizzie said cried her eyes out!  
  
"Ohh hunny..its ok...he is just fine..as for you i think u feela wee tiny bit warm..we will get u home and u will go straight to bed..."Jo said reasurinley 


	2. Chap2

'The unexpected truth'  
( i do not own any charachters ecxepts for Isac..and mr keller and the  
nurse..and dr Adams..Disney owns it all)  
  
Lizzie stepped out of the car and realized that her stomach was feeling a lil rumbly...  
  
"Lizzie..i am going to call the doctor and have him come over and check on you..ohh, are you ok, you are looking a little pale?"Jo asked.  
  
"NO,No,i am fine.!"Lizzie said trying to smile.  
  
~*~Doctors Convo~*~ (D- is the doctor and J is for Jo)  
  
D-Hello Jo..can I help you with anything? J-Umm...yes...could you please come over and check on lizzie..i think she might be pregnant..but i didnt tell her..we caught her and her b/f..umm...in bed..and I just want to make sure...and she is probably having morning sickness.. D-I will be right over J-Thanks... -CliCk-  
  
~*~DOCTORS VISIT~*~  
  
-Knock..knock..-  
  
J-Umm..hello..come in doctor adam D-Where is Lizzie? J-Up the stairs and down the hall...i will show u.. -knock..knock- L-Come in J-Lizzie..i am sure u remember Dr.Adam L-Yes, hello! J-well..i am going to leave you 2 alone (she leaves) D-Well, I am going to have you take a pregnancy test hunny..your mom is worried..and it is just to be sure..and here..open ur mouth! Lets Take your temp first L-ok...?? D-There..its normal..98.6 L-well..now what? D-The preganacy test silly! L-(laughing) ok..?? but..umm...how? D-Well...juss do what it says on the paper. (she goes to bathroom) L-What in the heck is this for?? (she thought..but did what it said) D-You done..? L-Yep..her it..her eit is... (she handed it to him and he took it..but she noticed he had on rubber gloves) (m-matt) M-Lizzie...have you seen my cd player..? L-Get out you lil twirp! (he left holding his nose) D-Now..if this turns pink..ur not pregnant..but if its blue...then..u r!?! L-wait...never mind D-what..tell me..? L-OH MY GOSH!!! D-What?!? L-ITS BLUE! She starts crying... L-what have i done..?  
  
~*~Later that evin~*~  
  
**RING**RING**RI J-hello? g-Umm..is lIzzie there...i only have 10 minutes to talk... J-Yes..here she is... (LIZZIE! GORDO IS ON THE PHONE) -Click- L-Hello? (click...jo got off) G-Hey... L-I got something to tell you... G-No..me first L-ok? G-That night was a mistake...we was both drunk and (by that tyme lizzie was crying) unaware what we was doing.. L-But gordo...IM PREGNANT!! (crying her eyes out now) -ClIcK- he hung up 


	3. Chap3

~*~A Call that will change everything~*~  
(i do not own ANYTHING except ISAC and stuff..disney owns the rest)  
  
(The next day at school)  
  
L-Hey Miranda wait up! M-Oh hey I didn't see ya! L-Well, last night I talked to Gordo.....and I told him something I need to tell you..... M-What!What!What is it! L-Well.....ummm.....you see.........I'm umm pregnant! M-WHAT!!!!!!!!! L-SH.....shut up!!! M- You lil slut! (she said in a playful way..) L-What! (laughing) M-I can't believe it!! L-Who's the Daddy? M-You tell me! L-Its Gordo M-Yea..pretty obvious! M-Your the one who got drunk and ummm stuff like that!! L-Well, it WAS your party! U r the 1 that had the beer! (ring ring)(the bell rings) M-That one sick soundin bell!!!!!!!! L-Well,.....See ya later! M-Ya See Ya Later !!!  
  
( later that day at the house) ( ring ring rin)  
  
J-Hello? N- Hi this is Nurse Paine.....We found a mistake in Lizzie's pregnancy test. J-What!What is it!!!!! N-Umm....well she's not pregnant after all. J-R u serious! N-Umm i wouldn't joke bout a serious matter! J-Thank you SO much! N-Bye!  
  
-click-  
  
J-LIZZIE!!! J-Get down here i got some good news to tell you! L- I'm coming mom!Gosh! J-Hunny.....I was juss on the phone talkin to nurse Paine.....and she said that there was a mistake in you pregnancy test! She said that u aren't pregnant! L-How was it a mistake! I saw it with my own eyes! It was Blue! J- She never said how. He just got the colors mixed up!!!! L-Oh my gosh thank you mom!!!!! 


	4. Check out the new guy!

Chap.3 'Check out the new guy!'  
  
~*~School..1st period~*~ M-(whispering) Lizzie, so, umm, when r u..u know..due?? L-(half screaming) It was a MISTAKE!! Im not..u know!! M-(squealing) REALLY??? AWESOME!!!!!! (D-mr diggs) D-Ladies, settle down! L&M-Sorry (laughing)  
  
~*~Lunch~*~ M-So when is gordo coming back?? L-The 13. M-Lizzie..today IS the 13!! L-(her voice starting loud but then growning softer)Oh my gosh!! I can wait to see him.. Lizzie remembering the phone call they had, but maybe he will change his mind since she ISNT pregnant after all?? M-Lizzie! (she snapped her back into reality) Look to your right!!Check out the new guy!! Lizzie did..and what she saw was a cute,tan,muscular gordo!! L-Oh MY GOSH!Miranda!! Thats gordo!! M-wow! (she said in awe) L-Gordo, over here!! I got some good news to tell you!! G-Coming, just, hold on! L-ok -gordo walks over to them- G-What??(miranda still in awe)Miranda, snap out of it! ive been getting that same look all over the school! I dont need it from you! M-sorry. L-Gordo, I am umm, not pregnant! G-Thats the best news i have ever heard in my life!! (and with that he picked her up, kissed her, and swung her around) L-(laughing hystericly) (i am so srry, i need a spellchecker but unfortuatley i dont have one!! so srry bout the words!!) Gordo, p..put mme d-down! (she managed to get out) ***RING..RING*** (the school bell) They all said their goodbyes and and went to their afternoon classes.  
  
okppl! Srry soo short but i am thinking about what to make the rest of the chapters about!! 


	5. Isac and the threat

Chap.5-Isac and the threat  
(i dunt own n e thing but MY plot..lol..disney owns it all!!!)(i dont kno if i mentioned it but they r 16 here..and isac is 15 and matt is 14 (well, he might not be 2 yrz younger in the tv show but he is in my story!!! lol) (can some1 tel me who old matt would be if they r 16..i never really knew how old he is)  
  
When the final bell rang and it was time to go home, the 3 stooges met at the bus stop. But they saw an unfamiliar face in the crowd. His name was Isac. "Lizzie, lets go introduce ourselves!! " she said excitedly!!!  
  
"ok!!"  
  
"girls" gordo muttered  
  
They walked up to Isac to see that Kate was all over him !!  
  
"Hi I am .." But before miranda could finish kate stepped in  
  
"a loser!" Kate sneered!  
  
"Ya know kate, we might be losers but at least we arent snobs!" Lizzie said trying to take up for her friend.  
  
"ya!" miranda added!! (**lol**)  
  
Kate and Claire then stuck their noses in the air walked off.  
  
"As i was saying, i am miranda and this is lizzie."  
  
Isac didnt pay n e attention to miranda..but he had his eyes all over lizzie!!  
  
"Hello ladies" they heard in the background.. "Hey ethan" they said in unison. "So, LizzA, wanna come to da digital bean wit me and ma crew friday?? Its going to be off the heezy!" Ethan said "Umm..no..sorry..but Lizzie has a date with ME..right Lizzie??"Isac said in a charming way! "I guess so" And who could think those three words could change her life forever. "Oh, ok, so, how about you Miranda?? You want to join me??"Ethan asked. "SURE!" she screamed and the whole bus stop turned to look at her..by that time her face was a bright crimson. "I mean..sure.."She said obviously embarrased. "Great, I'll pick you up at yo house at 7 friday..ya know..pm..not am.."He said, with a confused look on his face. "I know ethan!" (laughing) "So, umm..what is your name??"Ethan asked isac "Isac Venaulde" "Well, Isac, do you want to join me and my babe here friday???" "Me and Lizzie have other plans" "Ok, well, come on babe, ill drive you home in my car!" "ok!!!" miranda squealed.  
  
~*~Onthebus~*~ (lizzie and isac sat together)  
  
"So, where do you live??"She asked.  
  
"I am not sure of the street name but its a blue house, 2 stories, pool, and it is beside a bigger white house one one side and a yellow house on the other." "Oh my gosh!! You and me are neighbors!!!!"  
  
"cool"he said.  
  
~*~a few hours later at lizzies house~*~ (isac is there) "So, are you in 10th grade??"She asked him ?? "No 9th. In my last school ninth grade was in jr high..but here it high school..??" "yeah, they changed it not to long ago." *Thud* matt threw the remote right at lizzies arm "MATT!GRR!!" She screamed!! "I will be right back" she told isac "ok" laughing ^*^Isac's POV^*^ I got her wrapped around my finger..this is going to be good!! ^*^End of his POV^*^ "Sorry, he is a lil nuisance!"she said "Naa..just immature" They laughed "Well, listen isac, i was going to tell you earlier but, umm, i am kinda in a relashionship already." "Dont tell me that its that ethan guy is it??" "NO!! Its with gordo." "Gordo?? Well, not for long it will be!"He said rudely "Excuse me??" "you heard me!" "well, you heard me..i am in a relashionship!! ok??So, i will ask you nicely..please leave!" "Why? what if i dont want to!?!" "I will go get matt!" (**ok pplz..in my story matt is 14..very cute..tan..and has been working out since he was 11 (becasuse jo and sam sent him to military school..lol..)but he is back now and most of the time him and lizzie get along..and he sticks up for her..so there is ur update.!!**) "Like i am scared of matt!!" "well, you should be!" "I am!" He said sarcasticly. "MATT!! HELP!! ISAC WONT LEAVE!! HE--" Before she could finish isac had his hand over her mouth and a knife to her throat. "Listen here bi*ch, nobody messes with me! Got that! you will do what i tell you to do, and nothing else! you hear me!When we go to school u breack up with gordo and we will be a happy couple..isnt that right???" she shakes her head yes. "Good..now..tell matt never mind..u was kidding!" "NO AS*HOLE!" she said "LISTEN HEAR BI*TCH! I TOLD YOU TO DO SOMETHING BUT U DIDNT...well, HERE IS YOUR PUNISHMENT!" He cut her on the top of her forearm just enough to make her bleed. She started crying. "Well, if n e 1 asks..matt did it when he threw the remote at you..got it?" "yes" she sniffed "ok..bye hunny..come here and give me a kiss." "no" "When are you going to learn..??" He reached over and put his hands around her neck.. "Now, are you going to kiss me??" "y-e-s"she barely got out. so she did a 2 sec kiss.. "good enough for NOW..now..bye!!" "bye" 


End file.
